


Dreams and conversations

by Roosterteethlover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Some angst, kind of a panic attack from oz, let them be happy, oscar and ozpin talk, they both need some hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterteethlover/pseuds/Roosterteethlover
Summary: Oscar dreams
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	1. A meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way shippy. I just wanted Oscar and Ozpin to talk. This is just self indulgent.

Everyone was sleeping in their new rooms in Atlas, tired from the insanity of the past few weeks. 

Team RWBY before actually going to bed insisted on turning the four beds in two sets of bunk beds. Team JNR had simply crashed as soon as the got to the room, Qrow stayed with them. 

Oscar…..well nobody seemed to want Oscar with them so he got his own room. Just when he was starting to think that maybe they didn't really hate him. Or, was it Ozpin they hated? Oscar was far too tired to care at this point. He was asleep pretty much the second his head hit the pillow.

Oscars eyes opened to a statue in the middle of a courtyard.

“W-what? Where-where am I? How did I get here?” Oscar said his eyes darting wildly around *and why does it feel so familiar*

Oscar took a moment to look around and assess his surroundings. The courtyard was circular and fairly large, many cracks and signs of wear and tear on the stone. Clearly this was a well used area, but not poorly kept. Oscar looked up to see a huge clock tower, one so tall that the top appeared to disappear a bit in the clouds. 

“Ok so I am definitely NOT in Atlas right now.” Oscar said to no one.

Oscar was about to just turn and leave but an odd feeling came over him. A sudden compulsion took him over, one that said “Go to the tower, go to the top.”

The young farm boy didn’t know why, but he listened and began the walk to the tower. 

The walk wasn’t a long one and before he knew it, he was at a set of elevator doors. Without even thinking about it he punched in a code that he didn’t even remember knowing. The doors dinged and opened, he stepped inside and began to ascend. Odd he didn’t remember pressing any buttons.

Soon he was at the top, stepping out the first thing he noticed was just how green everything was. He looked up and was many huge gears turning above him, the sounds of them turning was oddly soothing. 

Oscar looked ahead of him and quickly took notice of the slumped figure behind the large glass desk.

He froze.  
Oscar knew that he knew this strange man. But how? How did he know this strange person? He knows he never met this guy. At least he doesn't think he did? 

Oscar slowly moved closer to figure, he seemed to be wearing a nearly black suit but looking closely it was clearly a very very dark green. The man had a mop of silvery hair, a pair of tiny black spectacles laying next to him.

When the young boy finally reached the figure, he slowly and tentatively reached his hand out. He didn’t know why but he just felt he had to.

The figure suddenly stirred and Oscar snapped his hand back and took a few steps away from the stranger. 

“Huwah?” was the first thing this stranger said as he sat up looking completely lost. The man quickly rubbed his face and put his glasses on, muttering something about how “Glynda is going to kill me.” and how he “Couldn’t believe he fell asleep at his desk again.

The stranger yawned and stretched in his chair a bit rubbing at his eyes. 

“Um-” Oscar said waving his hand slightly and stepping forward a bit.

“Hm?” The man looked at Oscar and adjusted his glasses “Oh! My apologies! I...didn’t see you there.”

“Erm-” Oscar said eloquently.

“No need to be nervous Oscar. Please have a seat.” the man said with a kind smile on his face.

Oscar was about ask how he knew his name when he looked behind him to find a chair.

*That wasn’t there before* Oscar thought before sitting down.

“Now can i help you with anything Oscar?” The man asked.

“Well can you tell me where I am?” Oscar asked “Also who are you? And how did I get here?”

“Well you’re in my office,” The man said, and added upon seeing the confused look on the boys face “ at Beacon Academy, in Vale. I am the headmaster. My name is Ozpin. As for how you got here, well I’m going to assume you took the elevator.”

Oscar suddenly knew why the man seemed so familiar. 

“OZPIN?!?” Oscar yelled suddenly standing, this unfortunately caused his foot to get caught in one of the legs of the chair. The force of him standing caused the chair to fall and Oscar along with it.

“Oh dear! Oscar are you alright?” Ozpin said rushing to the boys side.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Oscar said rubbing his side. “It’s just, you’ve been gone for awhile, but now you suddenly show up here? What the heck?” Oscar began to pull at his hair anxiety racking his body “Where did you go? How are we BOTH here? None of this makes sense!”

“Oscar” “I just don’t get it!” “Oscar” “This shouldn’t be physically possible!” “Oscar”  
“WHAT IS GOING ON!!!” “OSCAR CALM DOWN!”

Oscar paused tears beginning to well up in his big hazel eyes and looked at the man before him.

“Oscar listen to me.” Ozpin looked at the boy seriously “This is all a dream. None of this is real except for me right now. ok.”

“.....what the heck man.”

With that tiny declaration from the boy Ozpin began to laugh. A laugh that slowly grew louder and harder the more he tried to stop it.

Oscar pouted a bit and the man laughing before him as he sat up. 

"It was't that funny."

Ozpin chuckled a bit more at the young boy before asking

“Would you like to go for a walk?”

A pause before Oscar said “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stuff in asterisks is thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2!

The two walked a while in silence. The school was eerily quiet, the only sound being the footsteps of the headmaster and farmboy. Eventually the quiet became too much for Oscar.

“Where are we going?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. Right now we are simply walking.” 

“Ozpin where have you been?”

Ozpin suddenly stopped, making Oscar stop as well.

“I-well,” Ozpin said looking to the ground “I’ve been here.”

“Where is here?”

“Technically this is your mind, or rather the part of your mind that I currently occupy.”

“Oh.” 

“Indeed”

The two began their walk in silence again, passing the classrooms and cafeteria, teacher offices and training rooms. Oscar was taking this all in. 

*So this is Beacon huh? It’s pretty.*

“I’m glad you like it Oscar.”  
“AH! I….forgot you could hear my thoughts.”

Ozpin chuckled “Apparently so.”

“So Ozpin-”

“Oz.”

“What?” 

Ozpin looked down at Oscar “Call me Oz. All my friends do, and at this point we are a bit more than friends. Are we not.”

Oscar was slightly taken aback “Oh, ok um-Oz?”

“Yes Oscar?”

“I-I’m so sorry.” 

Ozpin stopped again shock clearly written on his face.

“You-y-what?” Ozpin clearly was not expecting that.

“I’m sorry Oz. About the whole thing with the relic. And Jinn. I-I thought I was helping, but-but all I did was make everything worse! I made everyone mad at us! And I’m really really sorry about everything! I-I-I didn’t know about all that stuff with Salem and the Gods! I just wanted to help and i’m so sorry I hurt you! You went through so much and I just brought it all up again and I hurt you and I’m so sorry!” Oscar had tears streaming down his face and his breathing was ragged.

Ozpin simply pulled Oscar into a big hug, tears of his own beginning to fall.

“I know Oscar. I know you were just trying to do the right thing. It’s ok.”

“BUT IT’S NOT!” Oscar pushed away from the hug “I hurt you! They all hurt you too! You didn’t deserve that! No one does!”

“Oscar,”

“NO! You don’t deserve this! You’re a good person! And you deserve to be treated with respect like anyone else!” 

“Oscar please, it’s alright.”

“No it’s not!”

“Oscar we are used to this it’s fine!”

This gave Oscar pause.

‘We?”

Ozpin looked like he just got punched.

“I-I meant I am used to this. I-we, no I, no we, wait I-we, we-I, I-I-we-I-we I’m” Ozpin was now holding his head in his hands and trembling falling to his knees against the wall.

“Ozpin?” Oscar reached out his hand and put it on Ozpins shoulder. Ozpin flinched away but he did stop his repeating of I and we. 

“Oz, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.” Oscar sat down next to Ozpin and pulled his knees to his chest. Oscar didn’t know what to do. So he did what his aunt always did when he was upset. He began to hum an old lullaby. One his parents had sang to him when he was little. He leaned against Ozpin and hummed closing his eyes, Oscar let pleasant memories dance in his head.

His parents hugs, his aunts amazing apple pie, playing with the animals on the farm, playful arguments with Oz, Noras bone crushing hugs, all the happy memories he had old and new he put on full display. Oscar began to feel Ozpins trembling come to a slow stop and he could feel Oz start to relax. Eventually the song ended and Oscar opened his eyes, upon looking at Ozpin the older man was smiling gently at him.

“Thank you Oscar. That was very sweet of you.”

“Yeah well, the way I see it the only one allowed to have panic attacks in MY head is me!” Oscar said putting his fists on his hips and grinning. Ozpin laughed and ruffled his hair. 

The pair sat in the hallway talking about nothing and sharing jokes or stories to make the other laugh. But to soon in Oscars opinion, the world around them began to flicker.

“Am I waking up?” Oscar asked looking to the ceiling that was fading in and out.

“Yes, you are. Oscar I-”

Oscar cut him off “I know you’re not ready to face the others yet. Honestly I don’t think they’re ready for you either. I won’t tell them about this, ok?”

Ozpin merely nodded and gave Oscar a final hug before the boy woke at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! Please no hate in the comments!


End file.
